1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves chairs and related furniture structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of prior art pertaining to chairs or seating devices which are utilized by hanging them from overhead or equivalent supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known that chairs and related devices for supporting the human body may be supported off of the floor or ground surface. The simple playground swing and the basic hammock structure are examples of this concept. However, these and related devices are primarily utilized in a recreational or casual manner and are incapable of providing the necessary comfort and support generally found in chairs and other seating devices of a more conventional nature.
Though the prior art has recognized the need for a hanging chair which combines the best advantages of recreation and seating comfort, all heretofore known prior attempts to satisfy this need have been deemed lacking in one respect or another. For example, it is known to provide a rigid chair structure made of metal or wood and merely suspend such structure by a pair of chains or ropes from an overhead support. Such a rigid hanging chair is generally uncomfortable for prolonged seating and is dangerous due to the unavoidable swinging action. It is also know to provide for hanging chairs or swings made from flexible or woven material. These manifestations are generally based upon the doubling up of a hammock structure which serves to support the occupant within a pendulous sack-like configuration. It is impossible for the occupant to derive adequate support, particularly for his back, while seated in this latter type of hanging chair.